Promise?
by ObsoleteViolet
Summary: Promises are made :D


Promise?

Boxes lined the floors of Temperance Brennan's apartment, as she sat in the bottom of her closet going through old clothes and shoes. The stereo was playing light music in the background, and as she hummed the tune she didn't hear her partner walk in the door.

"Bones! Where are you?" Seeley Booth waited for a reply, and on not receiving one he slowly dodged the boxes scattered in the hallway to get to the master bedroom. There he finally saw her, sitting in piles of discarded clothing with her back to him. He placed both coffees down on the wood floor (he could practically hear her voice telling him to get a coaster) and without thinking, knelt down and kissed the back of her neck. She hardly jumped, knowing there was only one person in the world who kissed her like that.

"Hello Booth." She said with a smile. She turned to face him, and they shared a short kiss. "Come to help me? I have to get back to work in a half an hour." She asked, secretly hoping he would say yes.

"Well I don't know, I really only brought you coffee-"

"Seeley…"

"Oh, I hate when you use my first name; I'll help." Booth surrendered and sat himself beside her on the floor just outside the closet.

"Place the boots in that box," she said pointing to the box closest to her, "and the others in that box." The small box was occupied by one lone pair of high heels.

"Wow Bones, you actually own a pair of shoes other than boots." He teased.

"And I have a pair of running shoes in here." She replied. Digging through the bottom of the closet like it was an archeological dig in Peru; she finally spotted them standing out like diamonds in the sea of dark brown work boots. They finished with the boots, and moved onto folding clothes and placing them in boxes. They just finished as Brennan noticed it was time to get back to work.

"Want a ride back?" Booth asked, picking up the finished coffee cups and heading out to the kitchen to get rid of them.

"Sure, that way you can come back and pack with me after work." A loud groan exited Booth's lips as he rolled his eyes. Temperance placed her hands on her hips, and stared at him sternly.

"It's not my fault, you're the one that-"

"I know Bones; I really _really_ want you to move in with me. I just hate packing." Booth said, adding his charm smile and placing his arms around her waist. She hated that smile, only because it was like a form of drug. She needed that smile to survive, just like she needed coffee in the morning. She was completely helpless against that smile.

"Of course you do, but you are not getting around this Booth. I only have the living room, kitchen and bathroom left." Brennan said, as he pulled her into a hug.

"Promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Booth." She said, smiling into his shoulder; she felt like she could stay there forever. Booth breathed in the scent of her hair, and pulled her softly closer to him.

"Say it."

"Booth, why do we have to go over this every time?" She groaned, trying to pull away, but Booth's hold on her was too strong.

"Just say it Bones."

"Why? I really don't see the significance of that statement-"

"Say it, because I know you really mean it, deep down." He wanted to hear just those three small words from her mouth. _Just three small words._

"You know I mean it, I just hate saying those words-"

"I love you Temperance." He said, before she could continue arguing with him. She knew he was right, she did love him; she just thought the words were superficial, with little meaning.

"Booth, please."

"Bones, just this once, just for your favourite FBI agent."

"Booth…" Her voice sounded irritated, but he continued.

"Please; say it and I promise I will finish packing up your entire living room and kitchen." Brennan smirked into his shirt again and pulled away finally.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Bones."

"Fine then." She replied, reaching up and pulling him into another kiss. "Seeley Booth, I love you."

"That's better." He said smiling. Temperance confined her own giggles at seeing him groaning tonight in her living room. _I'll help him anyways. _"Let's get you back to work." He said, guiding her out of the apartment with his hand on the small of her back, and taking one look back in the kitchen before leaving.


End file.
